


Talking to the Stars

by WarwomanWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad" She whispered into the dark. "I'm scared"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Stars

Maddie Singer parked the Impala in an empty field before cutting the engine. Years ago she would have never even thought of taking Dean's pride and joy without asking, but that was years ago and now she wasn't sure he would notice it was missing. No tonight she just needed a few hours of escape, escape from Sam and Dean and their plethora of issues, escape from the guilt of not being able to do more, and just an escape to keep her from watching the only family she had left fall apart. 

With a full bottle of Johnny Walker in hand she climbed onto the roof where she laid flat on her back. She screwed the lid of the bottle taking one long swig, normally she wasn't much of a drinker but for the night nothing was of the norm.

Everything was silent other than crickets chirping in the far distance, it was rather comforting. There was no need to stumble over words to try and fill a void like she frequently did when Sam and Dean were around there days. It was exhausting.

But she still felt like talking. Not to just anyone, but just the one person who always set everything right on her world.

"Dad." She whispered in the dark. "I'm scared." Bobby Singer the man who taught her more than just to shoot straight was the only one she could ever admit that to. "Everything is falling apart."

Taking another long swig, this time she managed not to cough after wards. Looking back up at the sky, the stars seemed to have gotten brighter, or just maybe it was her emotions messing with her. "Sam and Dean are at each others throats again, I can't stand seeing them like this. How many times do they have to break? I don't know how much more I can handle."

The dam that Maddie has been trying to hold back finally breaks, she pulls her knees to her chest as the sobs wrack her body, thankful she chose to do this alone. The last thing she wanted was an audience for her emotional breakdown.

 "I need you." She whispers to the dark. "You'd know what to do, what to say. You'd know how to keep everything on track. I can almost hear your voice in my head sometimes, its almost like you are still here."

Wiping away her tears, Maddie stared off into the distance. "Its not the same, however." She continued taking yet another swig from the now almost empty bottle. "Nothing has been, not since this mess started. Cas is trying to set right with Metatron, I'm not sure how he is going to manage that. Dean oh god you should see him, him and Crowley are all buddy now that he has the Mark of Cain. Oh dad I'm so scared that Dean isn't going to make it out of this ok, that none of them are. Sam is not ok the trials fucked him up real good, being an angel condom has fucked him up."

There was a light breeze that surrounded Maddie causing air to catch in her lungs. It couldn't mean anything, except she drunk way note then she even planned to. She pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was a lot later than she had planned to stay out, maybe the boys noticed she was missing by now. "I should probably head back to the bunker." She sighed twisting the cap back on the bottle. "I hope however this plays out I make you proud, dad." She whispers before climbing back in to the Impala and driving off into the night. 


End file.
